Blood Shot: SYOC
by BlinkYourEyes
Summary: There's a new Coven moving into Forks...and you're a part of it. Submit you're own character and be a part of the story! Plot: The forces of the Volturi have reached full capacity. They are angry. They are fierce. They are coming.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! New story, can you believe it! Anyway, this time, you guys get to put yourselves in the story! Only vampires, and maybe a human or two. Thanks! And just replace my answers with yours. I WILL ONLY BE ACCEPTING 3 TOTAL WEREWOLVES. They travel with the Coven.

This is the app:

Name: Bernadette Le Beau

Type (Vampire/human/Werewolf): Vampire

Position in Coven/Pack: Leader/Mother

Age (The age they look and how old they really are): 21 and 327

Date of Birth (Vampire and human. The year will be 2012): 1685 (Vampire) 1664 (Human)

Appearance (Anything you can think of): Short (5'3), shoulder length edgy blonde hair, lean, green eyes, strong

Clothing Type (Old fashioned, in style, nerdy, revealing, ect.): Swag? Swagger? Skinny jeans, beanies, tight band tee's, converse, sweatshirts.

Blood Preference (Human or Animal): Human, only animal when completely necessary.

Mate (Optional): (I don't know. You guys can apply for her mate.)

Gift (Optional): Plant thoughts into people's minds.

Biological Siblings/Family (Optional): Greg (deceased vampire) (brother) Sean (deceased son)

Back Story: Bernadette was a starving artist on the streets of France from the age of eighteen. She sold her art and sketches to passerbys and lived in a run down apartment. Her family had kicked her out when she had her first child at eighteen, who died when he was three. One night when she was packing her things up, a strange looking man had appeared and tried to have his way with her. She tried to fight back, but he had accidentaly bit her. As soon as she was able to open her eyes, she sprang up and killed him in an instant.

So when I first start the story, I'm gonna need to FIND some of you, like on your death experience or something. Not all of you. But definitely some of you. You guise can volunteer for that in the application.

So yeah, knock yourselves out, and once I get a good amount of reviews, I'll start the story up!


	2. Final Characters

Hey guys! So here's a list of the final characters! :)  
Boys:

Carter White (V) (Rhiannon-Leigh "Riley" Kramer)

Vienne Wak (V) (Bernadette Le Beau)

Elijah Reese (V) (Charlotte Merrick)

Gideon Lafay (V) (Sabire West)

Girls:

Sabire West (V) (Gideon Lafay)

Charlotte Merrick (V) (Elijah Reese)

Priscilla Beaulieu (V)

Trinity Clearwater (W)

Bernadette Le Beau (V) (Vienne Wak)

Rhiannon-Leigh "Riley" Kramer (V) (Carter White)

Sofie (V)


	3. Official Chapter One

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the Cullens. I only own the characters i made, and you reviewers, own the characters you make. Enjoy!**

There was a burst of laughter as Vienne shot off of the couch, dashing after Gideon as the curly dark haired boy clutched his stomach, his laughter filling the house. Bernadette and Sabire rolled their eyes, chuckling. "Vienne wants to kill Gid? Shocking." A voice sounded. Bernadette and Sabire turned their heads to the front of the room, where Priscilla leaned against the wall smirking.

It wasn't unusual for all eyes to be on Priscilla when she entered the room. She was most likely one of the most attractive and graceful vampires that had ever been created. Her light caramel locks had framed her face perfectly, coming down in a slight curl. Her eyes, which had used to be blue in her human life, stood out against her pale skin as they were a bright red. One would be shocked when they found out that she hadn't found a mate yet. She giggled and sat down in front of the couch, sighing. Bernadette and Sabire nodded in agreement.

Gideon was always getting into trouble, and he loved getting into it with Vienne; only because he got so worked up over it. That and the fact that any of the girls in the house would straight up murder him for messing with them or their things. And even though Gideon was stronger by far than any of them, he could practically be a newborn, and his body build was bigger than anyone's in the family, he was a gentleman when it came to girls. He knew he couldn't touch them with the intention of hurting them, unless they posed a threat to his family.

And although Carter was closer in physical age with Gideon, he had a somewhat mutual respect for the boy and didn't think it necessary to really joke around with him. Carter was a more old fashioned, respectable kind of vampire, and it did nobody any good to really mess with him. Like Priscilla, his eyes stood out noticeably against his pale skin. There was a tuft of curly brown hair that hung over his forehead, the color a dark chocolate.

Bernadette caught Vienne just as he passed her, shooting her arm out and sliding it around his waist, pulling him down onto the couch beside her. "Relax." She grinned, kissing his cheek. "He's just trying to work you up." She laughed. Vienne rolled his eyes, softening at her touch and grumbling to himself, leaning back into the couch.

"Aww that's cute. You're her bitch." Elijah laughed, entering the room and throwing himself down into an armchair. Vienne glared at him, his face stone hard. Elijah rolled his eyes, shrugging it off. He knew Vienne got somewhat protective over Bernadette, but he didn't pose any real threat to him. Elijah was taller, and perhaps had a stronger build. He was also older and more experience than Vienne did; so he could take in a fight anyday.

"Shut up..." Vienne mumbled. He might not have wanted to admit it, but Elijah was sort of right. He'd do anything for Bernadette if she asked, and everyone knew it. She was his everything. And he was her everything. Both of them would never let anything happen to the either; at least not while both of them were still living. Overcome with the slight feeling of love, Vienne reached over and interlocked their hands.  
Vienne was a slightly sensitive boy when someone was lucky enough to know him that well; and his family was. Even for a vampire, he had somewhat soft features in his face, but still a menacing look in his amber eyes. He had long black hair that reached to his mid biceps, which he tied back with a rubber band in a low tail. His soft skin glowed an olive tone.

"Gross." Priscilla wrinkled her nose, turning away from the couple. The room shared a chorus of chuckles. Charlotte entered the room, taking a seat on Elijah's lap. She was a petite, slightly curved girl, with long brown hair that was always slightly messy. She gave a smile, and the dimples on her face were one of her best features.

"So the Cullen people, that live around the corner?" She began, making herself comfortable. Everyone looked at her expectantly. She blinked, before speaking again. "Kickin house. I was just down there, doing some creeping, and I gotta say, damn." She smiled, leaning into Elijah. "But one of the blonde ones saw me and kinda scared me away." She laughed.

"No? The almighty Charlotte, afraid?" Gideon mocked gasped, putting a hand to his heart. Charlotte stuck out her tongue, laughing.

"Bite me." She giggled. Gideon raised an eyebrow, smirking. He stalked over to her, hovering over her with a wicked grin on his face. Sabire frowned from her seat.

"Play nice, Gid." She warned, a hint of slight sternity in her voice. Gideon tended to get a little...rough, when he 'played.' As in wreslted. "I only have so many sisters." Sabire grinned, shaking her head at her mate. Gideon laughed, turning around and giving her a wink. After a moment, a patter of feet was heard on the stairs and everyone looked up, seeing Sophie standing at the foot of the stairs, a plaid black shirt tied at the waist, skinny jeans, with a red bandana tied around her head. Sohpie almost always liked to change herself into a new look; but this was by far her favorite. Even with the ability to change her appearance on instinct, she loved this look more than any other.

"Hey kid." Bernadette smiled, watching as Sohpie shyly made her way towards the group, finding a place next to Priscilla on the ground.

"You know I don't think-" Riley began, making her way into the room as she rifled through some mail in her hands. She had on a mid length maxi skirt with a flowy red top, her light brown hair tied up in a messy bun.

"Shh, shh..." Charlotte shushed the girl, perking her ears up. The room fell silent. In an instant, Charlotte was off of Elijah's lap, much to his dismay, and pressing her ear up against a nearby wall. Everyone listened. "Shh..." She repeated, putting a finger to her lips.

Without another sound, there was a knock on the door, and the vampires jumped enexpectedly. "Way to use your powers..." Vienne grumbled, shooting Charlotte a glare. She rolled her eyes, sneering at him.

Sophie trudged over to the door, opening it swiftly and her eyes traveling up a tall body, connected to a beautiful pale face and a soft head of blonde hair. She could tell it was one of the Cullens; they'd gone to school with them but had never actually communicated with the family.  
The girl gave her a smirk and leaned against the door frame. "So which one of you's been spying on our house?" She asked, eyebrows raised. Charlotte swallowed.


End file.
